five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Mard Geer Tartoros
'Introduction' Personality 'History (Fairy Tail Manga )' Mard Geer like the rest his race was created 400 years ago by Zeref Dragneel as a way for to die on which was programed into his DNA to try kill him. In order to do this created the curse Memento Mori to destroy the barriers between life and death, as Zeref is immortal and cannot die by conventional means, and simply erase his existence from this world. At some point he met the Celestial Spirit King sparking a rivalry of sorts between the two and also met Igneel and Acnologia. After E.N.D was sent to the future unaware of what happened to E.N.D. and not knowing what he looked like, stumbled across his sealed tome. He used this to gather most of the Demons/Etherious to his side to form Tartoros (Which he named after himself saying it was his will. He then proclaimed himself leader until their leader was revived. Around 400 years later he then made a pact on non-aggression with the two other most powerful Dark Guilds the time Oración Seis and Grimore Heart this pact would be known ass the Balam Alliance. At some point his Guild mate Keyes revived Silver Fullbuster and after the latter learn Devil Slayers's Magic. Granted him the title as one of the Nine Demon Gates either by his whim or that the Exorcist Mage act as a deterrent for the Demons of Tartaros. Mard Geer appears for the first time inside of Tartaros' HQ. Sitting on a throne in his room and holding a book with the letters "E N D" written on the cover, Mard Geer talks about Zeref's Demons, the Etherious: beings superior to humans. Seemingly reassuring the Master, Mard Geer states that the darkness of Hell's gate will soon appear and eat up the world's light Mard Geer made his presence known during the war between his Guild and Fairy Tail. When his subordinate Kyouka tells him that the plan to activate Face has failed. And that resurrection of Ezel and Franmalth has been stopped by the members of Fairy Tail Seemingly bemused, Mard Geer tells Kyôka that Seilah too was only just defeated, causing the Demon woman to ask for E.N.D. to be summoned to assist them; however, Mard Geer informs her that there is too much Magic Power present in the world for E.N.D. to properly resuscitate, and, though Kyôka reminds him that that was the entire point of using Face, he states that their plans will still come to fruition. Asking Kyôka about their goals as a guild, Mard Geer proceeds to attack the woman when he finds out that she was "playing with humans," a punishment he states she deserves for daring to interact with them too much. As Kyôka tries to thank him for righting her wrong ways, Mard Geer decides that he may have to use Alegria given the current situation. 'Five World War: Fairy Tail Campaign' At some point before the war, Mard Geer along with his Guild was resurrected by Konton to fight for the Conquers Coalition. He then let any volunteers in the Coalition to demonized in the Hell's Core (transformation into a half Demon). 'Worth Woodsea Arc' Mard Geer gave orders to Nnoitra Gilga to tell Kyouka to prepare the Machines at Hell's Core for Volunteers for Demonizing. 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Mard Geer is the leader of the demon Dark Guild Tartaros, and one of Zeref's most powerful demons. As the leader of Tartaros he holds authority over all guild members, including the Nine Demon Gates. He also oversees the transformation of soldiers turning into Half-Demons. Being one of Zeref's strongest demons, he is also undoubtedly a powerful fighter, as shown in his first life, he was a rival for the Celestial Spirit King, the strongest of the celestial spirits, overpowered the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth without putting much effort, and even pressured Act Of Order Natsu Dragneel, even with the assistance of the Twin Dragons. After his revival by Konton, he is a commander of the Coalition, and according to Bazz-B he is held in high regard due to his position for his strength and intellect, this makes him one of the most dangerous enemies in the Wizard World for the Alliance. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed Immense Durability 'Curses' Immense Curse Power Thorn Curse (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō): A Curse of Mard Geer's which allows him to create a series of thorny rose vines, the Curse can be used as a means of "punishment" for those who cause inconvenience to Mard Geer, as the vines wrap around the target extremely tight, digging the thorns rather deep into their body. Furthermore, through this Curse Mard Geer is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion, and grow flowers to attack opponents. * Thorns ( Ibara): Mard Geer summons a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface he desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body, and ensnares his target of desire, rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. * Rose Explosion: Mard Geer creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs its nearby surroundings in a destructive explosion. * Prison Flower (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Mard Geer grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents. It is also able to contain others inside its bulb, as seen when Jiemma emerged from it. * Dea Yggdrasil ( Dea Yugudorashiru): Mard Geer creates a massive spinning sphere from his hand from where an immense wooden beam is fired at the target. Alegria (喜びかアレグリア Areguria): By swiping his hand, Mard Geer is able to make use of this Curse, which turns Cube into a gigantic monster called Plutogrim; a beast which Mard Geer describes as being a gigantic prison. The name of the Curse refers to the joy that one is supposed to feel in regards to becoming one with Cube. Memento Mori (メメント・モリ Memento Mori): Mard Geer is able to produce a dark paralytic mist around the target that envelopes them, creating a massive beam of dark spirits that reaches towards the sky. Known as the ultimate Curse and the Memory of Death, this Curse was created to destroy the immortal being Zeref as the victims of this Curse are no longer alive nor dead, but are simply erased, becoming nothing for eternity.63 However, to some degree, it appears that Devil Slayers have the ability to resist the effects of this Curse, however the majority of their body turns black and has the appearance being dead. Etherious Form (エーテリアス フォーム Ēteriasu Fōmu): Mard Geer is able to enter the Etherious Form that much of the rest of his race employs. * Flight: By using his bat-like wings, Mard Geer can fly at incredible speeds. Telepathy (念話テレパシー Terepashī): Mard Geer is able to hijack Warren Rocko's mental communication and talk to the Fairy Tail Guild's members. The original Telepathy user experiences great pain upon Mard Geer entering the mental link, and a deafening noise resounds inside minds of the connected people. Sensor: 'Trivia' * Mard Geer's Japanese VA is Toshiyuki Morikawa, who also voices Minato Namikaze in Naruto, Enel in One Piece and Isshin Kurosaki and Kaname Tosen in Bleach. This makes Mard Geer one of the few characters in the series with a VA who voices at least one character in all four shows. * Mard Geer's English VA is Vic Mignogna, who also voices Nagato in Naruto, Sabo in One Piece and Ikkaku Madarame in Bleach. This makes Mard Geer one of the few characters in the series with a VA who voices at least one character in all four shows. ** This also makes Mard Geer one of the few characters whose Japanese and English VA's have voiced in all four shows. Category:Tartaros Category:Coalition Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Resurrected Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Coalition Commander Category:Plant Manipulation Users Category:Immense Power Category:Keen Intellect Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Created Beings Category:Wizard World